Love Serenity
by DarkBukiPrincess2105
Summary: Hermione is the new headgirl at Hogwarts and due to some changes the headboy is none other than Draco Malfoy. But Malfoys been acting very strange to Hermione...when no ones around them that is HG/DM RnR Warning: Adult Language and Content!
1. Sneak Peek!

Well well well Buki's got a new story but shes not quite sure if its worthy enough so heres a scene from my lastest work called "Love Serenity" AU

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!!!!

* * *

She burst into the heads common room still angered at today's events. He made her look like a fool. How could she believe him? _Those sweet words…they meant nothing…_She thought to herself as she fought back the tears threatening to escape her eyes. _How could have been so stupid? _She shook her head violently as she began to speak not noticing that someone was in the room. 

"That jerk! After what he said to me…his apologies were just a way to hurt me yet again and I fell for it why?!" She slammed her fist hard into a nearby way toward the staircase. "He's nothing but a venomous snake that'll do nothing but torture me until we leave. And I have to share this god forsaken common room with him."

She wasn't sure why Dumbledore changed the head rules. It wasn't fitting to have one girl from one house and one boy from another. It was always the same house but not this year. Apparently the headmaster and the professors agreed that it would help the equality of Hogwarts if they changed the rules of the heads. Hermione still didn't know why they put her with the one guy that made her life miserable.

_I thought Dumbledore loved me…_She sighed heavily as she reached up and gently wiped away her tears from beneath her eyes. Closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall, Hermione began to think _why did he have to pull such a prank on me? Am I really that bad of person because I'm not a pure blood? I mean sure I punched him and I hang out with his rival but last night…it was like a new start of something…_

"What am I talking about!?" she shouted. "He's an asshole, plain and simple he doesn't care he's cruel and horrid and he just said those things to-" Hermione suddenly felt someone behind her as she turned around quickly and came into eye contact with the very person she was so upset over. His eyes glared down at hers as she fought to speak but lost her voice from the mere shock of seeing him. _Did he hear m- _He suddenly slammed his hand against the wall next to her head almost hitting her. She was blocked in, no-where to run. Hermione began to get frightened.

"Shut up" He said sternly. Hermione backed so far into the wall that she wished she would of disappear into it, as he got closer to her making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Wha-" she tried to speak but he cut her off.

"Just shut up" He grabbed Hermione's chin with a firm yet gentle grip as he bent down and capture her lips with his. Hermione's eyes went wide as she tried to move but she couldn't, her body was frozen in a state of shock. She couldn't believe what was happening. Draco Malfoy was kissing her…


	2. Peace

Hmmm so i see you guys like that scene well its very dramatic, why is Draco all of a sudden kissing on Hermione whats up with that?!?! Well you'll find out once you read...LOVE SERENITY!

Everyone: Yay!!!!!!

Buki: Alright let me make some things clear for the viewers :)

I have not read the 5-7 books because I havent had time to

Everyone: WHAT?! NOW WAY??! communist

Buki: -.-; as I was saying i have seen the fifth movie but im playing this pretty much from the 1-4 book even though im putting them into their sixth year but remember this is an AU and i switched it up so for those of you who are probably gonna point out "hey thats not right" i know no need to tell me its just a story deal with it

Everyone: OOOO ok...

Some guy: I still say shes a communist

Buki: ...Anyways I hope you enjoy my first chapter, if i get enough reviews i'll post the second chapter this weekend for your viewing pleasure

Everyone: -claps- yay!!!! Buki we love you!

Buki: Oh the popularity xD

Enjoy and thank you to my fans who reviewed my sneak peek you guys rock ;D

Disclaimer: Hmmmmmm lets see...do i own these characters...HA NO!

* * *

Chapter 1: Peace 

"IM GOING TO BE LATE!!!"

A bushy brown haired girl brushed by parents and children on platform 9¾ pushing an extremely heavy trolley with her cat Crookshanks meowing uncontrollably. Usually her father would be pushing it for her and she'd be one of the first students to hop the train to Hogwarts but today her parents couldn't stay and watch their only daughter go off to her sixth year of schooling. They were running late themselves, since they decided to take an early vacation, and just dropped her off at the train station. Hermione Granger wasn't in the best mood this wasn't like her at all to be so late. _How could I be so stupid and sleep in? _She thought as she slowed down, very winded from the long run as she finally reached the train just in time too.

"Well ello there miss need a hand?" A smiling older man wearing a dark blue uniform with a matching hat said as he jumped off the train and started to load her oversized trunk into the train.

"Thank you sir I appreciate it!" Hermione smiled happily knowing she didn't have to lift it up on the train _that helps a lot!_ The man picked up the cat carrier that Crookshanks was in as it shook violently as the cat hissed and growled practically about to eat its way out of the damn thing.

"Um…miss would you like this?" The man asked wondering whether or not the cat was truly a cat.

"Oh yeah sorry about that sir" Hermione took the carrier trying to calm down Crookshanks as she entered the train. She noticed a lot of new first years as she was almost trampled by them as they ran past her yelling and screaming. _Some kids just need to relax or be put on medication. _She shook her head at their nonsense as she looked for her two best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Wesley. Hearing a familiar laugh she looked into a nearby compartment to find Harry and Ron snuggled up to Lavender Brown and Ginny Wesley. Hermione was a little angry at this, as they didn't even think to save her a spot. Before opening the door to yell at them she dropped her hand and just left them be. _If they don't want me around their little girlfriends then I'll leave them be. I'd rather read than be with immature jerks anyway. _

Hermione noticed over the summer that all Harry and Ron talked about were girls and frankly she was sick of it. _There's more to life than girls, they are so immature! Will they ever grow up? _She's known them since first year when she fixed Harry's broken glasses with her charm. Harry with his black oily hair and circular glasses, the scar on his head was famous from when he survived Voldemorts curse to kill him when he was just an infant. And of course Ron with his red hair that made it very clear he was a Wesley since his older brothers went to the same school and they looked all the same. Even Ginny, Ron's little sister has the trade mark red hair. They all have been best friends for a while but lately they excluded Hermione out of pretty much everything. During the summer she rarely was invited to come over to hang it. It was like she was forgotten.

_It's quite alright I mean why would I care anyways as long as their happy right? _Harry and Ginny became an item after flirting like crazy after Harry saved her from the chamber of secrets and over the summer Ron had hooked up with Lavender. It seemed like everyone had somebody except Hermione, which didn't sadden her…_but it would be nice to have someone there…_

She entered an empty compartment as she felt the train begin to move. She settled Crookshanks down on the floor as the cat clearly was pissed. She sat down sighing softly. _Well at least I can read and not be bothered! _Smiling, she reached down into her brown purse that looked like it could hold the whole train in it and picked up a book called "Twilight" (hehe I want to start reading it so bad!). She opened it up to the bookmark where she left off at and began to read. Beginning to feel a little flustered she took off her black jacket revealing a purple t-shirt with gold and blue flowers and small faeries fluttering around.

All of a sudden someone busted into the compartment door knocking Hermione back from dreamy reading world as she looked up and saw a guy with a black hoodie own with the hood covering his head so she couldn't see who he was with black dress pants on that looked like they were saggy. He quickly closed the door and huddled down in front of it covering himself as if he was hiding, but from what? Then, a bunch of girls ran past the compartment peering in but only seeing Hermione as they just glared and sighed and kept going. Hermione didn't know what to think. _Who is this guy? Is he new? He must be pretty popular with the ladies…_

"You can get up now, their gone." Hermione said softly, slightly smiling as she looked down at her book about to finish her chapter when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for barging in like this." She looked up from her book and looked down at the guy still huddled down at the door as he removed his hood to reveal VERY familiar blonde hair and pale skin as he looked up at Hermione she knew it was non other than…

"Malfoy?!"

* * *

OoOoOoO Malfoy running from Fan girls? Why is he being so shy? Whats Hermione going to do? Whats going on? Does anybody have a nickel? Can I name the nickel jeffery? 

and what the hell is up with Harry and Ron?!?! hello assholes!!! xD oh wait that was my doing my bad

Please review :)

Buki


	3. Pain

Did you think i would just quit writing so easily?! Think again . Im sorry i havent written in a while just been kind of busy but heres chapter two!! I hope you enjoy and thank you all for the awesome reviews i love you all!!!

Disclaimer: Do I live in France? No! Do I like sushi? No! Do I own any of these characters? NO! .

* * *

Chapter 2- Pain

Draco Malfoy stood to his feet and glanced at his bitter rival. But, instead of giving an evil eye of disgust, the look he gave off would confuse anybody in the presence of these two…a look of relief? Hermione ignored the look completely as she glared at him. For so long they have been at each other's throats with back to back arguments. Over the years Hermione grew to truly dislike this so called wizard. Still, curiosity hit her as she wondered _why would _**HE** _be running away from those girls?_

"Hello Granger." He had broken the silent stare as he went to sit down in front of her. He leaned against the seat and kept his eyes on her. Hermione picked up her book again choosing to ignore him. _Maybe if I do he'll leave me alone _

"So…where's Potter and Weasley? I thought you three did everything together?" He smirked as Hermione shook her head. She knew that he was also being perverted with that statement and really didn't want to answer him as she continued to "read" her book. Draco was still looking at her, loving the fact that he was driving her crazy just by his mere appearance. "Let me guess…they are with their females…" Hermione cringed a little.

"Yes, so I gave them privacy" she replied, not looking up at him. Draco could tell that this bothered her in some way so he continued to question her.

"So you're tired of being the third wheel huh?" _What is with him…why does he care?! _Hermione thought to herself getting annoyed at how Malfoy was being way too nosey. She looked up from her book finally as she caught eye contact with him. Hermione never really noticed that Malfoy had icy blue eyes. It caught her off guard as she stared in awe and how beautiful they were. Draco noticed her staring as he caught himself staring into her forest green eyes as well. He quickly recovered as he smirked. "Like what you see Granger?" Hermione quickly came back to reality as a slight blush formed on her cheeks. _Say something idiot! _

"You wish Malfoy" She said with a sly voice as she smirked at him for the first time. Draco was intrigued. He lifted up his right eyebrow at her smirk pretending to be disgusted but feeling rather turned on by the look she gave him. Not only did she come up with a snappy comeback but also he felt as if it was slightly…seductive. Hermione didn't quite understand why she said what she said and how she said it but she kind of enjoyed keeping Malfoy's attention on her.

The two sat there in silence looking at each other as if both of them were secretly searching for an answer to the same question when all of a sudden the compartment door swung up and in popped in three annoying third year girls. The girls screamed out Draco's name as he looked at them with a sly yet aggravated look.

"So you found me" he said with his signature smirk. The girls practically melted.

"We looked everywhere for you Draco!" One of them cried. They then realized who was in the compartment and began to glare evilly at Hermione. The scene that played in front of her disgusted Hermione as she grabbed her book and started to read again.

"Come on Draco!" Another girl shouted, "Why are you in here with **HER **anyway" The girl clearly meant Hermione. Draco just shrugged.

"Does it matter? Lets go ladies" He said as the girls bounced out of the compartment. Before Malfoy left, Hermione looked up from her book and glanced at his back as he was leaving the compartment. When he turned to close the door he looked back and again they locked eyes on one another. Then, Draco did what no one would ever expect him to do, especially to Hermione. He gently smiled at her and walked away. Hermione's heart skipped beats as her face got hotter. _Was that real? Did he really just…smile at me? _She was so dazed and confused at what happened that she barely realized that two other people had walked into her compartment.

"Oi! Hermione! Are you alright?" She recognized that voice, it was Ron. He waved his hand in front of her face as she looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm quite alright but…" She looked and saw Harry sitting beside her. "what are you two doing in here?"

"Well we went looking for you, we realized you hadn't showed up" Ron said as he took a seat in front of her, the exact seat where Malfoy was just sitting.

"It took you two hours to realize I was gone…" She looked at both of them. Harry looked at Ron.

"Well…we were busy" Ron said, acting like it wasn't a big deal. _Are you serious? _Hermione thought.

"Yeah, busy with your girlfriends."

Harry looked at Hermione a little angry.

"Well sorry that we have more important things to take care of than to be here listening to you" Harry spat out. He was never so cruel to her and it hurt Hermione to hear such words from him.

"More important things? Like what? Putting your tongue down Ginny Weasley's throat!" She yelled out. Harry and Ron both stood to their feet glaring daggers at Hermione who just stared back.

"Just because we wouldn't date you doesn't give you the right to talk about our ladies like that!" Ron yelled as Hermione stood to her feet as well.

"Date you two, are you serious? Why would I want to date mister popularity and mister sidekick hmm? Please. You two are so immature it would be like dating children." Hermione felt tall and proud as she watched Ron's face beam red.

"Oh yeah well at-least we have someone to call our own miss I'll-never-find-my-one-and-only. Face it Hermione you will never find a man because your too bloody smart and no man wants a prude nerd" Ron hissed these words to her as Hermione's heart sank. Ginny and Lavender had just shown up and heard Ron's words but instead of hitting him and taking up for Hermione, they agreed with him and laughed. They all laughed at her.

"Aw Hermione are you going to cry?" Lavender taughted. Hermione completely zoned out as she just stood there defenseless against her own friends. The four of them laughed their way out the compartment leaving Hermione there, alone. She sat down in her seat and began to cry. _How…How can they say such horrible things to me…after all we've been through…_Hermione sat there with her hands cupped to her face crying harder as she pulled her knees up to her chest unaware of someone watching her from the compartment window.

* * *

Wow...Harry and Ron are just so mean...poor Hermione...But what was with Draco and that smile?!?!

More will be revealed my friends!! Stay tuned! Review!! and Stay awesome .

-Buki


End file.
